Report:Spam filter problems
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. Please include the error you receive when trying to save the page, to speed up the process of getting it fixed. Add all new sections to the bottom of the page. FFXI Bestia Mail Just tried to make a page for bestia mail but filter wouldn't let me Jado818 23:42, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Please give me the error message. 05:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) This is everything it says on the page i get. Spam protection filter From FFXIclopedia, the free Final Fantasy XI encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: Best If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Bestia Mail. Issue I spent a lot of time to take out a lot of Wikipedia formatting on an article to get this message: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. ''This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: (bleep...I can't list it or it won't let me post it on here either!) So, how do I get around this? I'm a bit new in regards to this matter. I see where there was a similar situation earlier where this was addressed. So there's no way just to resave the page unless I make an internal template to it? Darrylb500 04:50, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :Send me the full error message to vegadark@vstf.net 05:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) eз, Pу, аm My wiki (http://panglossa.wikia.com) deals with languages. I am trying to update a list of language names, but the some entries are not accepted: # Bosnian Bosanski jezik / Босански jeзик; Bošnjački jezik / Бошњачки jeзик # Russian Pусский # Samoan Le gagana Sаmoa According to the message, the character sequences eз, Pу and аm (!) are causing the problem. Is this a joke? I am solving the problem inserting a zero-width space (unicode 200B) between the characters, but this is insane. Panglossa | Talk 00:30, December 17, 2010 (UTC) rape.wikia.com Spam protection filter The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: http: www.bc.edu If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Rape trauma syndrome. Since the link is to a college's official website, I think this is an error. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 13:20, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Dream Focus. This should be fixed now; thanks for reporting it. Happy editing! [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] 04:19, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Castlevania Wiki Problem I can't edit http://castlevania.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Dracula%27s_Curse_Enemy_Data. It seems to think there's a blacklisted page in it or something. The page was working just fine before, but now when you try to make an unrelated edit, it flags some text that have been in it for a while as possible blacklisted. I'd copy the error message, but the spam filter prevents me from doing that here.--Reinhart77 17:09, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Reinhart. I've fixed this; you should be able to edit now. If you have any more issues please let us know. Happy editing! [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] 04:43, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Eteamz Hi. I've just created the page for the Leeds Celtics american football team - unfortunately their website has triggered the Spam Filter as it is hosted on Eteamz. Is this a false positive (after all, this is a genuine team website)? Or have other pages from this site caused problems in the past? Amir 593 19:42, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Amir. Can you check and see if this is still happening? If it is, can you please email the exact link you're trying to add (to joey@vstf.net) so I can see what we can do. Thanks, and happy editing! [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] 04:49, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::It's okay, it's allowing me to post the link now. Cheers, Amir 593 10:31, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ru.fallout.wikia.com We're encountering some strange issues with the spam filter. It blocks some combinations of Cyrillic letters outside of any links, preventing page from editing. The effect is seemingly random. An example (try to edit this page): The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: МУ. Return to Оружие Fallout 3. However, the combination 'МУ' won't get blocked at any other pages. Two more examples are "ст" (in стаи) and "см" (in ко'см'ический). It seems that the spam filter suddenly 'curses' a specific combination on a specific page, preventing any edits of the page containing the 'cursed' combination. -- �������������� ������������ 20:32, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :It blocks combinations of cyrillic and latin letters. I'll asked localy about --exlex 05:27, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Category:Reports Having some problems I was trying to edit a page, and for some reason when I try to put the username Tobi Coyote (No space between the two words), this message shows up: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: bi Coy (Again, no space in between) If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. It's only a small problem, but if it could be fixed that would be great. MasterLongSword 22:27, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed :) Thanks for the report! [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] 00:52, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Lyrics.wikia.com spam filter tripped by "Best" Trying to create a page called Best Coast:Crazy For You (2010) on lyrics.wikia.com... The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a link to an external site. If you think you entered normal text that we shouldn't block, please tell Sean or another admin. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: Best If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Trainman 02:39, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed --exlex 02:58, December 19, 2010 (UTC)